Wings Of the Phoenix
by Amaterasu-Flame
Summary: Post/during Crossroads of Destiny: An unexpected stranger joins Azula in her quest to capture Zuko and the avatar. But she may have a hidden agenda...A story of self discovery, betrayal, courage, and love.
1. The Rising Sun

Prologue: Rising Sun

(**A/N: Hello. My first FanFic. Been wanting to post for a long time. Oh, I do not own Avatar. But I can dream...and write this!! **

**Please note that all flashbacks will be in italics so no one gets confused. thanks)**

--

--

--

Wide open my life is now

I hide no more behind the mask,

And what you see is what I am

It's reality…

For too long I walked alone

I tried to prove that I was strong,

But now that part of me is gone,

And I am free,

Free to be…

_Highly perched upon the highest crimson Fire Temple, out on an outdoor veranda elaborately adorned in red and gold, a lone young woman stands watching the sunrise over the Fire Nation. Her brown-red eyes catch the distant dawn rising over the mountain peeks and its golden rays flooding onto the rest of the fields and structures like molten lava. The sunlight catches her long ebony, unkempt hair as the soft breeze brushes across her scarlet clothing. She inhales the crisp morning air and lets out a shaking breath at what she was about to attempt. She vigilantly draws her broadswords from the sheath around her belt watching the blade sheen in the sunlight. She holds her blade at a steady stance, ready for what the world had to throw at her._

_Sighing, she nodded to herself at the rising sun. Every dawn is a new beginning. This was the only chance she would have. She finally felt ready, as if the warmth of the sun on her skin was as reassuring as mother's kiss…_

_Withdrawing her sword slowly, she turned and entered the Fire Temple toward an outdoor cherry blossom garden; it was a royal burial place where two ornate graves rested adjacent to one another. The young burgundy-eyed woman bowed heavily toward the two graves. Placing a prayer to them, she stood dutifully lighting the candles and lanterns with swift, arm movements of fire bending. Finally, she whispered,_

"_Goodbye…"_

_She turned to embark on her journey and made her way to the docks that awaited her. Cautiously slipping on a mask of apathy, she boarded the waiting ship, silently praying to the Sun spirits that her Prince was still alive…_

_--_

_--_

_--_

**(A/N: Well its short. Well...It IS a Prologue. Who is this mysterious girl? Find out! SHE BELONGS TO ME! Lyrics belong to music artist Rebecca St. James.)**


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams

**(A/N: CHAPTA 1!! The first couple of chapters are going to take place exactly during the Crossroads of Destiny...With some changes made to fit this story. It is a great turning point for all the characters, but VERY different to what happens in the show. It's a somewhat "what if" situation I thought up if my character had been involved. There will be a lot of flashbacks so, please keep up and/or let me know if something doesn't make sense. Feedback Encouraged!!)**

**Edit: the flashback is revised.**

**--**

**(Oh, yeah! Avatar does not belong to me! But my OC, Kasai is MINE!!flails)**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Chapter 1: Dreams

--

--

Golden eyes flared opened as he gasped for air, shuddering. Despite all this he felt no anxiety what so ever. Instead he felt…_calm_.

It was the same dream again.

In the dream, he was the Fire Lord faced with a dark resolution. He saw so many things… His mother, his sister, his home…Images flashed across his vision in instances, along with the sentiments they held. During the dream two dragons were at his sides. The blue dragon tempted him toward power and all he desired. The red dragon begged him not to trust the other; that he should start again anew. He could not remember making a decision. He remembered being confused and uneasy.

Then suddenly a golden star shone ahead of his vision. In the immense darkness, the star seemed to grow larger. It was then Zuko realized it was coming toward him and the two dragons. The golden light drew closer and closer until he could see it much more clearly. The golden star coming toward him was a bird: a Phoenix.

As the phoenix approached, its fiery wings spread out; it sang a beautiful melody as is soared toward him. The fire bird approached him gazing at him with soulful burgundy eyes. Its ocher feathers' luminosity matched that of the sun. It floated in front of him, the two dragons just as shocked to see the magnificent creature. The great bird flew right in front of Zuko's face, its expression serene and warm. He stared perplexedly back at the phoenix, awaiting an explanation.

A voice came from the majestic bird although it had not moved. Its eyes piercing.

_Fear not, My Lord, _the voice said, _Do not forget. No matter your decision, you must always be true to yourself…_

--

Every time he would awaken with the feel of that warmth radiating from the phoenix, filling him with a familiar sensation that he could not identify...

It was with this very same consciousness that Zuko awoke having this morning. It was always the same. It made him feel calm and warm and safe, and he never wished for it to leave him.

He reluctantly rose out of bed, wincing as the sunlight pierced his eyes and dressed for the day. He could already hear his uncle shuffling in the kitchen of their apartment preparing breakfast before work. Sighing, he walked in the room and his uncle greeted him amiably.

"Good morning, Zuko," he said, "You are looking well today."

Zuko merely mumbled in groggy response, not up for conversation. He ate breakfast quietly, pensive in the dreams that haunted him. Outside the window the sun was rising above the sky in such a way that its rays danced over the rooftops of the city. The sun was like a small flicker of hope upon a dreary horizon that was enough to wake him up each day. He would watch the sun often back in the Fire Nation, what with the Sun being the very symbol of his country. There was something different about this sunrise, something urgent, crucial. That was impossible, nothing would change today. They would run the tea shop, come home sleep and the very next day would be no different. He knew this. Was this really the fate of the Prince of the Fire Nation? Was this his destiny? To serve tea for the rest of his life?

He refused for it to be so…

There had to be something more.

--

--

_A ten year old Zuko stood ready in the middle of the Royal Gardens, drawing his Uncle's dagger from its sheath. He wore it on him all the time, since his mother's disappearance. He preferred not thinking about it._

_Azula had only made things worse._

_He used swift movements whirling the dagger around with notable speed: jabbing, ramming, slicing. His anger ignited inside him and settled into his stomach, aching. Tensing, Zuko moved even harder, more aggressive._

_His anger only burned his insides further, until finally he thrust the blade into a nearby cherry tree. It sank into the pale wood with a sharp thunk… and a gasp?_

_A young girl his age stood adjacent to the tree he had thrown the dagger into, missing her narrowly. She stood and stared alarmed, at the dagger then at him. She had the darkest red-brown eyes and long black hair. He gazed back at her with equaling shock…then hostility._

_"What are you doing here?" he demanded, standing defensively, though his cheeks reddened._

_The girl did not answer right away she only blinked at him rapidly, looking rather flustered herself. She took in a breath._

_"You could kill someone like that, you kn – "_

_"Were you following me?" He pressed. She frowned, her elegant little nose wrinkling._

_"I…I wasn't!!" She protested. Zuko sighed, folding his arms._

_"Then why are you here?" He asked resignedly. The girl hesitated, fiddling with her long, windswept hair._

_The cherry tree leaves swirled beautifully around them, but neither child took notice._

_"Look, I felt about what happened at the ceremony," she said quietly. "I didn't know it was like that for you."_

_"I don't need your sympathy," he retorted, "I never asked for this…"_

_"Well, neither did I..."_

_Silence._

_The girl turned to the tree with the dagger, approached it and pulled it out of the trunk. She read its inscription._

_"Never give up without a fight." She held it out to him, and he frowns at her. She gazed straight into his eyes, her eyes unsettling. Then, surprisingly, she smiled._

_"Wh-what?" he asked. Her smile widened as she looked away._

_"Nothing…Just thinking," she murmured. She handed him the blade, bowed, and turned to leave._

_"I will see you again, Prince Zuko."_

_"Wait!" He said sharply_

_But she only dashed off, leaving him with the dagger in the swirling petals._

--

Zuko stood and tied his apron setting up the shop for the grand opening. Iroh began boiling the water in the kitchen while he cleaned the tables. He did so robotically, lost in thought.

There had to be more.

--

--

--

Meanwhile,

"It's terrible when you can't trust the people closest to you," the Kyoshi warrior said smoothly to the Earth King. Her unusual golden eyes shifted surreptitiously to the other three warriors who kneeled at her sides.

"Not to worry", the Earth King explained, "Long Feng is locked up and the Avatar and his friends have led us information about a Solar Eclipse approaching the Fire Nation."

The female warriors exchanged significant glances.

"My," the head warrior prompted, "that is _very_ interesting."

"It is so good to welcome the four of you here," the unaware king said happily,"please stay in the palace as honored guests."

"Nothing would please us more, your highness," the leader of the warriors said coolly. The foursome bowed and went to their chambers, silently cheering at their greatest victory…

Deceit.

--

**(A/N: READ AND REVIEW!! I will be posting Art from this story on Deviant art soon!)**


	3. Chapter 2: Strategy

**(A/N: Here is Chapter 2! You get a glimpse of Azula...and who is this Kasai girl? Keep reading to find out...)**

**--**

Chapter 2: Strategy

"We've been presented with a great opportunity here, girls," Azula purred gratified by her own brilliance. She paced the green lantern-lit bed chamber vigilantly, her face twisted into its notorious arrogant smirk.

The four of them sat there that night, undoing their masks of make up that completed each girl's disguise, reveling in victory. They did it. They actually deluded the Earth King himself. After the defeat of the Kyoshi warriors and 'liberation' of their uniforms, the four girls infiltrated the great Walls of Ba Sing Se. It actually astonished Azula how simple the success truly was. Few things shocked Azula. What had taken centuries and thousands of men in an attempt to do, only took four young women: Azula, Mai, TyLee, and…Kasai.

Three of them sat silently while Azula continued to pace, the wheels in her head spinning uncontrollably. She spoke of her plan to overthrow the Earth King, a large conquest for the Fire Nation. The only way to do so was to control the city's most powerful asset, the Dai Li. The princess proudly announced her plan before them, and how handsomely they would be rewarded of such an achievement. As they went over the details, Kasai spoke up.

"What of the Avatar?" she asked warily her expression stern, "He stopped you once before."

Azula paled for a split second, her face then smooth and expressionless. She frowned. She did _not _like the way this girl contradicted her.

"That _won't_ happen again."

--

They had everything they needed. Their plan was _almost_ flawless.

Azula held everything into place. She began by revealing her identity to the Dai Li, who in turn, reported to the imprisoned Long Feng. She made a pact with the Dai Li leader; control of the city in exchange for the avatar…Kasai listened carefully as Azula assigned her with specific orders.

"As you know I have no intention of releasing Long Feng," she said, "For the time being, I am placing the avatar under your responsibility."

Kasai blinked.

"_Me_?"

"Your assignment is to find and apprehend him," Azula went on, "Use force if necessary. We may just need a way to lure him in. It may be easier for you; they don't who you are."

Azula studied the diffident look on the girl's face.

"Not having second thoughts, are you?"

-"No! It's just that"-

"Kasai, when I recruited you, I admit to having my doubts on accounts of the past," the princess said, "But since you have proven yourself I have put the past behind me and have accepted you. Do _not _disappoint me. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes, princess." Kasai faltered.

She abruptly left Kasai in the empty emerald corridors. Kasai fell to her knees when she was sure she was out of the other girl's sight. The avatar… the one she had coveted for so long... She would take these orders, unless he came right to them, but that would make it more difficult to take the orders into her own hands…

Ironic.

"SUKI! We need your help!!

The unfortunate girl dashed into the palace hours later at the worst time possible. Kasai watched the mistaken girl with cool blue eyes stumble toward Azula.

"Please, Suki!" the Water tribe girl implored Azula in disguise, "Prince Zuko is in the city! We have to warn everyone!"

"Leave everything to us," was the last thing Azula said before TyLee paralyzed the young waterbender. She tried to fight back in vain. Her body fell to the floor with a thud. She lay there, water spreading across the smooth floor, as limp as she was. Kasai, who could only look on, swallowed hard.

_Time was running out._

"So… it appears my brother and uncle are in the city as well," said Azula, "They could prove useful…"

"Zuko's in the city?" Kasai blurted out. It was impossible. Unfathomable. Could it be true?

"There's been a slight change of plans," Azula began, "If I can gain the Earth King's trust, why not Zuzu's?"

"Zuko…"Kasai muttered. He was alive. Finally after three long years, they would face each other.

_--_

"_Father!" Fire Nation General Chang's angry, ten year old daughter cried, "This isn't fair! Why do I have to go?" Chang's daughter folded her arms obstinately, glaring up at him with those red-brown eyes. Her mother's eyes. She looked at him in such a way that reminded him of her it was all he could do not to smile._

_He instead folded his arms and stared back at his daughter. Chang was a large, handsome genial man most of the time, but his own temper was nothing to be toyed with._

"_Kasai," he reprimanded his daughter, "how are we supposed to attend a Betrothal Tea ceremony without its bride?" His daughter's disdain faltered as her arms fell. The burgundy eyes held their determination._

"_I'm not getting married, Papa." _

_Chang crouched down to his daughter, Kasai's, height so he could look directly into her eyes._

"_Kasai, my daughter," He said softening, "This will be good for us. This union is good for the Fire Nation….Your mother would have wished it."_

_He placed his hand on the side of his daughter's face. Little Kasai's burgundy eyes saddened at the mention of her late mother. _

"_For Mother?" She whispered looking up at her father. Chang sighed._

"_Your mother's wish was for you to be… taken care of while I am away at war," He explained, "Grown up business."_

"_Papa, tell me," Kasai urged, "I understand grown up business better than you might think. I'm not that little any more. I'm ten!" Chang chuckled. His daughter's headstrong spirit was getting the better of him._

"_There are several reasons that your marriage to the Crown Prince would be good for us." He began, "The Fire Lord personally requested this union in order for me to be promoted to a higher rank in the Army…It is a great honor and I'd be in the same high rank as General Iroh-"_

_--"The tea addict?" Kasai interrupted incredulously. _

"_Kasai, that's not very polite," Chang chided his daughter. Then, sobering he continued, "It is the Fire Lord's wishes I must oblige to. And…Your mother…She wished for you to be taken care of by a husband while I am away…In case….In case something should happen"-_

_-"Papa, please don't talk that way!" Kasai blurted out wrapping her arms around her father's neck. _

"_Please, please don't be brave okay?" He heard her whimpering._

"_It's all right," He soothed, "I'm here now. I won't be going away for another year or so. So don't cry, daughter…shhhh…" He touched his daughter's hair. Kasai calmed and pulled away. Chang brushed a finger playfully down her nose. His daughter smiled softly, and then sighed._

"… _What do I have to wear?" she asked dejectedly, "There'd better be some good tea…"she sniffled stubbornly. Chang followed her to her rooms to prepare for the ceremony…_

"_Be strong, my daughter…"_

_--_

_This was it_, Kasai thought. She had to plan her next move. Zuko was here; that changed everything. Would she truly have the strength for what was coming?

The waterbender was taken into captivity underground. Kasai saw something in her eyes that surprised her. Something she herself had lost years ago.

"Gee, Now that we have one of the avatar's friends, you don't have to lift a finger, Kasai! He will come straight to us." TyLee chimed to Kasai as if this were good news. Kasai only sighed in false relief.

Azula had succeeded in her plot the control of the Dai Li. One by one the Earth Generals were placed into captivity, along with the Dai Li's former leader Long Feng, and the young Earth King was sitting naively on his throne, completely oblivious to all these happenings, Mai and TyLee fervently guarding him. Once she had set her mind to something, nothing could stop her. Like the flames that consumed anything and everything in its path, Azula took everything, leaving only ashes in her wake.

It was all happening so fast.

Kasai stood in a stray bedchamber, pacing across the jade carpeting cagily.

She was dressed in the Dai Li uniform. Green. Kasai _hated_ green. Not much of an improvement from the Kyoshi uniform. Not that she hated the color on Earth Kingdom folk, but green made her look so…sick. It was a random subject to occupy her mind,to distract herself from the situation...

Glancing in the mirror, she stared hard into the deep burgundy eyes that glared back at her. Her long jet-black hair half twisted into a bun at the top of her head left the rest swaying around her face. The severe color of her hair contrasted with the light golden tones of her skin. Her full rose colored lips pulled into a frown. No, she was not meant to wear green...She couldn't distract herself for very long.

_What now?_

So much in her country would happen out of her control; she let her dreams and loved ones slip from her fingers too many times, just to evade the inferno. Maybe she wasn't as strong as she thought she was.

_Why_ was she even here?

She didn't have the strength to stop the wildfire all by herself.

_--_

_The young Fire Lord Ozai sat complacently in his throne as General Chang kneeled before him, his children, and older brother, Iroh._

"_Fire Lord Ozai," He said still bowing, "I am present for the betrothal tea banquet in celebration of the union your son, the Fire Prince Zuko, and my daughter, young Kasai."_

_There was a small pause._

"_She may enter with her female guardian." the Fire Lord boomed._

_The two soldiers at the grand double doors stepped aside and opened the doors. Two people walked in and kneeled beside Chang: his older sister, Lady Wen, and daughter, Kasai. Zuko sat beside his uncle and Azula quietly, nervously. _

_The Fire Lord raised his hand to allow them to sit up and speak. Zuko watched Lady Wen, an aging, severe looking woman in lavish scarlet robes, unwrap a silken red cloth to reveal two gleaming Dao swords. She handed them to Chang._

"_These are the finest broadswords in craftsmanship, My Lord," Chang presented them to Zuko's father in earnest. Zuko couldn't take his eyes off the swords. He looked over at his betrothed, who was hidden behind a large golden fan blocking his view of her face._

_Sneering with delight, Azula leaned toward him._

"_I bet she's hideous," She whispered tauntingly. Zuko's jaw tightened, using all of his ability to resist the urge to wring his sister's neck. She had gotten to his nerves, though, damn her. The knot inside his stomach constricted. _

"_Prince Zuko," Ozai called, "present yourself to your future bride."_

_Finding his legs, Zuko stood and walked before Kasai and her family and bowed._

"_I am honored to receive your daughter into the Royal Family," Was his formal line. Now it was Kasai's turn. He furtively stole a glance as she stood to present herself.She had dark brown-red eyes and long black hair, half in a bun and the rest long and silken around her. She bowed lower than him gracefully and in a very cool tone said:_

"_It is an honor to be accepted into your family."_

"_Come," The Fire Lord stood, "We shall enter the dining area." Lessening in formality, the two families entered the lavish buffet and table set in an immense room._

_Two other large, ornate golden doors opened up from another side of the throne room. Zuko followed behind Azula and walked beside Kasai. He did not dare look at her as they entered the Tea Room. Kasai, however glowered at him before seating herself beside her father. Feeling her eyes on him, he flushed and avoided her gaze. Beside him, General Iroh rubbed his hands together greedily._

"_Well, I do hope you have a great appetite, General Chang," he commented gleefully before they began their meal. _

_All ate well. Azula was unusually silent; she pouted at her food as though she were disappointed. Iroh was quite talkative as usual. Ozai, however, remained quiet and polite, letting his brother lead the conversation. He seemed much more intent on observing Zuko and his betrothed, the lovely Kasai. She was the splitting image of her late mother, Amataseru, who was quite attractive herself. The child, from what he heard, was also talented in firebending. Hopefully, the offspring of this girl and his son would develop Kasai's more favorable traits and pass them on to make up for Zuko's unfortunate inadequacies…_

"_I'm hopeful that the young Prince would enjoy practicing with his new Dao swords," Chang commented glancing at Zuko's tense expression with laughing eyes._

"_With all due respect, General Chang," Ozai spoke up, "my son already has enough to burden his studies. He is still struggling at fire bending alone." Kasai caught a glimpse as Zuko frowned, blushing furiously at his father's words. Azula perked up, stifling a snicker. This sent a small pang to Kasai's stomach. How could he say such a thing, even if it were true? _

"_Oh, the poor dear," said Kasai's aunt Wen, "I'm sure he'll grow out of it."_

"_May I be excused?" Zuko stood abruptly at the table. Ozai frowned disapprovingly._

"_Zuko!" He admonished, "Do not be rude! Apologize to our guests!"_

"_It is all right, Ozai," Iroh intervened standing up as well, "The boy just needs some air-"_

_-"What the boy needs," Ozai retorted heatedly, "is to learn some respect!" _

"_All the same," Iroh pressed, still calm in the face of his brother's ire, "I am feeling a bit lightheaded myself. Zuko, come with me. We will walk outside." Iroh hurried the boy off before Ozai could say more. He merely sighed and turned to calm his slightly disconcerted guests._

"_I apologize for my son's behavior," He said struggling to control his anger, "My son has not learned enough of tact just yet."_

_Kasai sat looking after Zuko for a moment, suddenly feeling pity for the boy. Once dinner was over and the adults were conversing in other business, she quietly excused herself from the table to explore the halls. She wandered down to a wide veranda and crimson gardens. She did not meander far until she heard voices._

"_- shamed myself again! Why does he have to announce it to everyone?"_

_-"He did not mean to embarrass you, nephew!"_

"_Yes – He did...Maybe I got what I deserved…"_

_Kasai slowly tip toed toward the wide veranda where the Fire Prince and his uncle were discussing, keeping them in view but avoided being spotted._

"_No one deserves humiliation, Zuko…" Iroh said. There was a pause. She heard Zuko sigh._

"_It's never enough for him is it?" He murmured._

"_Now, now", Iroh comforted his nephew, "You will learn in time." _

_He patted the young boy's back. Zuko pulled away impatiently. _

"_How much time?" he growled. He sulked away._

"_Zuko, the ceremony. What about Kasai?" Zuko turned slightly._

"_She wouldn't notice if I left," He said somberly. "I don't want to marry, anyway."_

_Kasai's eyes widened. This boy…She never imagined the Crown Prince to be so troubled._

_Zuko stalked away._

"_How unfortunate. I do hope the tea is still hot," Iroh commented quietly," We will talk to him later. Come, Kasai."_

_She gasped. Kasai ambled slowly out of her hiding place._

"_How did you know I was there?" she asked skeptically. She did not know much about this older man they once called "the Dragon of the West", but he did not seem so fitting to such a title. She looked on him haughtily._

"_Kasai, your father would not be pleased if he knew you were missing such fine tea," Iroh grinned not answering her question._

_He bowed and beckoned her to follow him back to the tea room. She hesitated, not knowing what to make of such a strange old man, but eventually followed him, deciding he was harmless._

_They walked the dark fire lit corridors in silence. Until the girl gathered the courage to speak up._

"_Is he going to be all right?" Kasai asked, warily glancing sideways up at him. Iroh chuckled._

"_My nephew and his father have not always seen eye to eye," Iroh explained gingerly, "But it is nothing you need to concern yourself with." He added with a small smile. It didn't reach his eyes._

"_Oh," was all Kasai said in somewhat surprise. Adults never answered her questions so directly; she half expected him to tell her everything would be fine, be dismissive, and smile a false smile. Her aunt would do it all the time, saying it was impudent to pry into others' affairs. Iroh seemed to sense her concern. _

"_Don't worry, my dear," Iroh reassured her, "I am sure one day Prince Zuko will make his father very proud. He is still young, you know." He said 'young', not 'merely a child' like everyone else. This old man _was_ strange. He treated her differently; he was all right._

_She had no idea Zuko felt so badly. She wanted to help him…but Agni, did she HAVE to marry him?_

_Kasai promptly huffed, her brow furrowing. _

--

A long sigh passed through Zuko's lips as he swept up the tea shop. He had remembered that day as well, miles and miles away, the same memory. The strange dreams had been prompting long lost images in his mind, but why_ her_? She was probably miles off, happy wherever she was, forgotten him, home… And he should have forgotten her, dammit.

He suddenly began sweeping more vigorously as if to sweep the past from his memory. It wasn't working. He only glared sweeping violently. He shouldn't be standing around daydreaming. It's stupid to think of things like that now.

"Nephew! Look at this!" Iroh's voice rang in from the other side of the room. He had a piece of parchment in his hand and wore an ecstatic expression.

"We have been personally invited to serve the Earth King tea tonight!" He announced proudly. Zuko's eyes widened. Since when had they become that famous? His uncle's tea was one of the finest; it was true, but…

"Uncle, don't you think-"

"Zu – Li! Get into your best clothes. We must hurry!" But his uncle was already gone to prepare.

--

Zuko couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy all through the journey to the Earth King's palace. As they departed to be escorted by carriage, all the while something filled him with trepidation. Perhaps he simply developed a mild paranoia from the strange dreams he had had. Then he glanced over at his uncle, who was simply shaking with excitement. Maybe he should just relax and let his uncle enjoy this time for him.

They approached the colossal palace, the carriage coming to a stop. The Earth Kingdom's palace was vast as it was grand, with lavish color an infinite corridors in several shades of emerald. The two tea servers were guided quietly into the palace through the endless jade halls by two other guards. They finally approached the royal tea room, complete with lime green carpeting, a table, and a small throne for the king. But it was empty…

"The Earth King will arrive shortly," one of the guards said before they disappeared. Zuko and Iroh waited in silence. Iroh was readily pouring the steaming tea into the cups.

"Uncle," Zuko said, "Shouldn't we wait for the King first?"

"Ah, but my nephew, tea gets better with time," Iroh uttered serenely. But the Earth King had not appeared yet. Zuko glanced all around, craning his neck in all directions in order to see when the Earth King arrived. Minutes past and the Earth King did not come.

--

Twenty minutes later and the king did not show.

"Perhaps we picked the wrong date?" Iroh questioned idly, "The Tea is getting cold…"

He surreptitiously used firebending to breathe hot air into the tea. Zuko rolled his eyes but could not help feeling edgy about the present situation…

Suddenly A group of men in dark green dress and large, wide hats swarmed noiselessly into the room surrounding the two of them. Zuko immediately recognized them as the strange earthbenders who took away the unstable Jet they met not too long ago.

"Something's not right…"Zuko muttered to himself. His suspicions were confirmed as he watched his sister emerge from the sea of dark emerald. She wore their uniform, her cold amber eyes darting darkly between him and his uncle. Suddenly filled with uncontrolled ire, he stood up.

"Azula."

"Hello, Zuzu," Azula greeted flippantly. "Have you met the Dai Lee?"

She was abruptly serene; the kind of calmness that associated Azula with what could only be cruel intent…

--

Kasai stood in the room, feeling the turbulence now settling somewhere in her stomach. She gulped. It did nothing to help. She inhaled deeply, but that only nauseated the sensation. She had an inspiration, and if this plot did not go through, it meant the end of her life.

Outside the bed chamber, Azula walked to the door and knocked. The door opened immediately.

"Azula!" Kasai blinked at the princess. Azula regarded the girl coolly.

"There's been another change of plans, Kasai," the younger woman said serenely while examining her claw-like nails.

"Another…Change?" Kasai stuttered, her head spinning at the thought, "I'm afraid I don't understand"-

Kasai looked up. Azula was surrounded by Dai Lee officials. All were still as stone, staring blankly down at her.

"Since we're pressed for time right now, let me get straight to the point," Azula said sharply, attempting to compose herself," I have no need for you any more."

"What?"

"From the beginning, I have sensed a bit of… impropriety about you. And in the long run, your recklessness has proved _useful_. But to go through with this plan requires a certain sense of – finesse – you simply lack."

"What are you _talking about_!?" Kasai shot back incredulously. "I have done _everything_ possible to your loyalty"-

"Kasai, you came to me with a promise," Azula cut in, "And you have kept your promise up to this point…and now I am _relieving_ you of your obligations."

"W-What?"

"Honestly you didn't truly believe that I would let you attain the glory for this victory so that the Fire Nation could look at _you _differently, did you?" Azula scoffed, "Did you think this long running stunt could possibly redeem your reputation? You're worse than my brother…"

Kasai couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You're sending me _back to the Fire Nation_?" Kasai managed out dazedly.

"Precisely" Azula beamed sweetly at her, "You grasp things more quickly than Zuko does, thank Agni…You have an hour to gather yourself together and the Dai Li will escort you"-

-"_I can't leave yet!" _Kasai blurted out. Azula did not wane. Her eyes did not leave the other girl's for a second. The Princess's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. She took in a deep breath.

"I came here for more than that," Kasai began slowly her eyes darkening, "I want to see him. I want to look him in the eyes and watch him fall."

Azula did not look impressed or amused.

"You have _three_ hours…"

--

--

**(A/N: Wow. Longest Chapter so far. I know its not really long but. Hopefully you all can keep up. Plz read and review. Tips on Kasai and all)**


	4. Chapter 3: Stranger

**A/N: Hello again, sorry it's been so long since the last update. Please Review!! I NEED to know how I'm doing.**

Chapter 3: Stranger

Somewhere else in the Earth Palace, four people invaded the grounds.

"Toph," Aang ordered before digging, "you and Sokka help the Earth King. Iroh and I will go get Katara and Zuko."

--

The small Earthbender and Water Tribe boy nodded and entered the Royal Hall where the Earth King sat. The room was empty accept for two Kyoshi warriors.

"Hey," Sokka asked, "Where's the Earth king?" One of the Kyoshi warriors who wore a braid hopped up to Sokka with a familiar agility.

"There's no need worry about him, cutie," she said, "He's safe with us."

"We need to see him," Sokka said confused at the girl. He knew her from somewhere. He had no time to register this as the Kyoshi girl was launched into the air from a moving shift of the ground. Toph moved in.

"Something's not right," Toph said not breaking her fighting stance, "These guys are about as much Kyoshi warriors as you are a bender."

"HEY!"

-"What? It's true!"

Just then Mai hurled several sharp daggers at them; Sokka whipped them back with the fling of his club and boomerang. The girl barely dodged the knives.

"They're Azula's friends!" Toph cried, recognizing them with her sharp senses and taking on a fighting stance. Ty Lee and Sokka took on parrying each other for a moment.

"It's like we're dancing!" she teased him. Toph attempted to take her down with an earthbending move but the girl's speed was too much. She simply leapt into the air one moment, and in the next she stood between them. In three quick critical blows, she had paralyzed them both. Sokka and Toph fell to the floor.

"Well, that was boring…" Mai drawled apathetically.

"_It's about to get very interesting in a moment." _

Mai and Ty Lee gasped.

Sokka, from his debilitated position on the stone floor, looked up in the direction of the voice. He saw the upside down figure of a young woman with long black hair in a Dai Li uniform. She stood still, resolute. Sokka also noticed the metallic glint of a sword hilt at her hip.

"Kasai!" Ty Lee cried, "You're supposed to be helping Azula!" _Azula? _Sokka thought, _Terrific. She's with them._

"What are you doing?" Mai asked brow rising. Kasai did not answer right away.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Kasai said softly taking a defensive stance. She slowly drew her broadsword and held it at Mai and Ty Lee.

Ty Lee gasped in utter shock.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Mai sighing.

"Kasai! Have you completely lost it?" Ty Lee asked wide-eyed and incredulous.

"No, I haven't," said Kasai, "For the first time, I've found it!"

"You're not making sense," said an unimpressed Mai.

"If you don't step aside and let these two go," Kasai said slowly changing her stance, "I will be forced to make you."

"_What_?" said Mai.

"_No!_" said Ty Lee.

"_Huh??"_ said Toph.

"Let them go now," Kasai warned, crimson eyes flashing, "Or I will _not_ hesitate to fight you!"

Ty Lee was just not registering.

"But…You can't," she murmured feebly. Kasai's eyes softened in sympathy for the confused girl. But she was not to give in.

"She's betraying us, Ty Lee," Mai explained, "It was only a matter of time"-

-"It's only a matter of time before _they_ wake from paralysis!" Kasai alerted them.

"Fine," Mai glared suddenly irate, "If you want to fight, then that's what you'll get."

"NO!" TyLee shouted.

She hurled more daggers at Kasai's heart. In two swift flashes of metal, Kasai had hit them away from her unscratched. Kasai ran toward Mai swirling her sword around her but was easily being dodged.

"Is that the best you can do?" Mai taunted dodging every one of Kasai's swings.

"You move pretty fast in such heavy armor." Kasai barked, dodging a random blade hidden in the other girl's sleeve.

Mai managed to leap away from Kasai again and fired arrows at her. Kasai sensed the hesitation in Mai's movements and jumped into the air, her body twisting around the arrows in one movement. Sokka watched on as much as he could from his position on the ground, in awe. Her sword came out and stuck on of the arrows, and it shot right across Mai's sleeve, the emerald cloth sliding to the floor, along with the weapons it held. Ty Lee gasped.

"Whoa," Sokka breathed.

"You guys!" Ty Lee cried attempting to interfere the bout, but only narrowly dodging, "This is seriously SO not in tune with the universe! All this in fighting is So BAD for your karma! AAAAH!" she cried as Kasai's blade barely missed her.

"Get out…Of the way… If you aren't…fighting!" Kasai barked as she parried against Mai's small blade.

"Stay out of this Ty Lee!" Mai threatened coolly. TyLee had no idea what to do. She couldn't believe this was happening in the first place. She thought Kasai was their friend. Well, her and Azula's friend. Now, it was as if she had never changed at all. She was the same as always…

A rebel: a dangerous thing to be if you're a citizen of the Fire Nation.

"Not so great without your little kitchen knives, are you?" said Kasai as she began to take the hand in the fight.

Mai said nothing but smirked. Kasai didn't like that look. Mai had swift hands. They turned for one second then revealed a poison needle. A metallic flicker was the only warning she had before Mai attempted to plunge it into her.

--

Silence.

Then a cry and the loud clang of metal.

Kasai blinked.

Mai was thrown back in pain, clutching the hand that held the needle. She was glaring in separate direction. Kasai turned to see.

Sokka stood, fully mobile, his arm outstretched from having thrown the boomerang. Toph stood beside him, slowly waking from her motionless state, loosening up her small limbs. Sokka's boomerang whipped back to his hand.

"Feels good to be back!" said Toph, cracking her knuckles.

She brought her hands forward. Boulders shot from the ground and rolled beneath the other two girls, whipping them off their feet. Mai and Ty Lee tumbled over before either could properly respond. Two swift movements later and Toph had them bound to the floor with pieces of earth.

Kasai watched the girl in awe. This child couldn't be any older than twelve years old, yet her earth bending _had_ to be on a master level. She was truly something. Kasai sighed heavily and withdrew her swords.

"Thank you so much I had no idea" –

_- "Hold it!" _Sokka drew his weapons and held a stance.

"You're working for Azula! Why are you helping us?" Toph demanded taking stance as well.

"W-Wait! Wait!" Kasai stuttered, "I'm on your side!" She held up her hands.

"What makes you think we believe you? You just turned on your own 'friends'!!" Sokka exclaimed.

"To help _you!_ To save the _avatar_!!" Kasai uttered.

"What do you know about Aang?" cried Toph.

"I know that he is in danger! Please, there's no time. We have to hurry!!" Kasai shouted.

The pair glared at her uncertainly, then at each other. This girl was a complete stranger. Why _should_ they trust her? She was _Fire Nation_.

"What do we do?" Sokka murmured sideways toward Toph.

"She's…telling the truth…"Toph muttered amazed. "She _honestly wants to help us_!"

"Yes!Yes!" Kasai urged. "Come on! I know where the Earth King is being kept."

"This better not be a trap." Sokka warned. Kasai stared earnestly into his eyes. Ocean blue. Familiar blue eyes…

Sokka was taken aback slightly by the look in her eyes…and her striking beauty. Her eyes were different, too. Such a rich, dark crimson…

"I swear it is not."

--

"The underground passage leads this way," Kasai panted as they sprinted down the dark corridors. "It's where all the prisoners are held. The king should be down there."

"What about my sister?" Sokka asked. Kasai blinked at him. Of course. Those eyes. The waterbender girl.

Why didn't she realize sooner? Kasai inhaled sharply as they ran.

"She should be down there, too."

"You don't sound so sure," said the little earthbender at her other side. _How could she possibly know that?_

Kasai did not answer, she just kept running…

--

They were in range of the underground area before the ground literally shot up before them creating a wall of earth.

"What's THIS?" Kasai shouted at Toph.

"It's not me!" she said.

"DAI LI!!" Sokka cried whipping around and drawing his weapons.

Several Dai Li men shifted behind the three. One shot a boulder directly at Sokka. Out of nowhere, Kasai launched herself in front of Sokka in a direct precise kick, knocking the boulder away quickly. It hit the wall with crushing force.

Kasai landed in front of Sokka and drew her swords. She glanced at him over her shoulder.

"I totally had that," He muttered bitterly. She smirked.

"Sure you did."

"I see you're always on your toes, Kasai, as usual." A voice said behind the wall of Dai Li men.

"_Azula_!" Kasai growled.

The Fire Princess stepped out of the surrounding fighters nonchalantly. She examined Kasai with unreadable eyes. Kasai stood battle ready. As she gazed at them, Azula's expression melted into amusement.

"What's this?" she leered, "Oh! You were planning to turn on me? Hn, too bad I already knew that." She snapped.

Immediately members of the Dai Li threw their stone-made hands to bind the three so swiftly, there was barely time to react. Sokka, Kasai, and Toph were pinned to the ground.

_No!_

"LET US GO!!" Toph cried from the heap on the floor.

"In all the time we spent together, Kasai, "Azula said in mock disappointment, "I _never_ expected to send you back to the Fire Nation in chains…"

"Usually I would give you some time to regain your senses properly, but what's the point?" Azula stepped over Kasai now, "You're going back home anyway…"

Kasai said nothing. She glared up at the princess defiantly. Azula chuckled.

"It just isn't fair, is it?" she said in false empathy. "Take her to the chamber." She ordered the Dai Li.

She was separating her from Sokka and Toph. Azula wasn't stupid. She knew that they were more vulnerable individually. Kasai struggled against her restraints in vain.

"I'll – I'll get us out of this!" Kasai shouted at Sokka as she was dragged away, "I _will _save your sister, you have my _word_!"

And with that, Sokka watched her disappear into the endless crowd of Dai Li. He growled as he and Toph were taken in another direction.

_You have my word._

_--_

"_Come on!" She shouted, "I promise you won't get into trouble." Kasai held up a tiny hand in formality. _

_Zuko looked up at her skeptically._

"_Are you sure??" He asked, fiddling with the small sheath that held his uncle's dagger._

"_You have my word, Prince Zuko."_

_He still looked worried, but took her hand anyway. The two of them climbed out of the palace in secrecy and into the pale moonlight._

_--_

_SLAM!!_

The iron doors shut before her bounds were released from her wrists and ankles. Darkness wrapped around her eyes in the small cell she was inside of, save for the small barred window high at the door.

"AZULA!!" She found the door and slammed at it relentlessly. No answer.

"AZULA" –

"No need to shout," came a voice from right outside the door. Kasai froze.

"…"

"What, now you're not speaking?"

"…"

"You brought this upon yourself. You're so selfish, Kasai. Honesly, I thought you wanted to see your darling _Zuzu_ again" –

"DON'T - CALL HIM THAT!"

"Here I was, ready to send you home from a job well done, and yet you continue to contradict me." Kasai could hear malice in Azula's voice, "Well, you can forget about _him_, your home…I will make sure you have _nothing_ left."

"…I already have nothing…"

"You know you're right. For once," Azula went on coldly, "…Now I will send you home in chains to save you the embarrassment of returning to your family."

"…."

"Need I remind you _why_ I let you join my group? Did you actually think I _believed_ your little tragic story? Did you really believe you could snake your way through my plans? Outsmart me? _Undermine_ my authority?"

Kasai could hear the impatience in Azula's voice.

"You _will _pay for your treachery," she said sharply_," _I will make sure of it. Do you here me? I will _destroy_ you."

She waited. Azula shifted and started to walk away, but stopped.

"This truly _is_ tragic, you know. You could have been a part of a great victory. A step in our great country's triumph."

Kasai snorted.

"Hn. You could have been _FireLady_…"

Kasai's fists clenched.

--

Kasai waited for Azula to leave before slowly dropping to her knees.

_I will destroy you._

The tears came, damn them. Sodden and hot.

--

"_Heard of it this morning…"_

"_My husband witnessed the whole ordeal."_

"_You would never believe such an occurrence would happen…Especially among the royal family!"_

"_Let alone the Crown Prince, saying that to his own father, the FireLord!"_

"_Unspeakable…"_

"_Disgraceful…"_

_Disgraceful…_

_Kasai sat silent among the bejeweled women drinking tea, gossiping about the latest scandal to hit the Fire Nation. It was the worst. Kasai swallowed hard, deaf to all the chatter around her. Numb._

_Disgraceful_

"_May I be excused?" She abruptly sat up, mildly startling the women around her. The woman next to her, Aunt Wen, looked up at her incredulously._

"_I just need a bit of air, please," Kasai lied, "the incense is getting to me…" _

_That's it. Just pretend you're as delicate as a firelily…_

"_Take my fan with you dear," Wen offered haughtily. Kasai put on a mask of gratitude and bowed respectfully before walking quicker than she should have to the outside court yard._

"_Oh the poor dear…" she heard a random woman coo. As if she truly cared. _

_None of them did._

_Bursting through the golden doorways, Kasai sprinted through an endless garden. The day was mockingly beautiful, the bright, harsh sun baring its unfriendly smile on her. Just like everyone smiled at her. A false, mocking, ugly smile…_

_She reached a pillar and sank her weight against it…_

_Kasai promptly burst into tears. _

_Everflowing, searing hot, angry and miserable all at once._

_She was 14 years old ..._

_And she had just lost everything._

_--_

_Three years later…_

_--_

_Kasai sat in the Fire Lord's throne room, hands clenching the material of her clothes. Ozai's flames roared around them in the room, only further intimidating the young woman. She bowed her head low and sat there on her knees, chewing her lower lip._

_Silence._

_Ozai sank back in his chair._

"_Kasai…Why have you come here?"_

_Silence._

_She swallowed hard._

"_I…I don't know…"Her voice was unusually hoarse._

_The flames promptly erupted before her, screaming. Kasai gasped, but dared not to look up at him._

"_You don't know…?" Lord Ozai mused serenely, "What could possibly have drawn you here then?"_

_Silence._

"_You come here, announced by messenger, unsupervised, and with completely no idea why you asked to speak directly to your Fire lord? Tell me, was it a whim?"_

"_No – I – "_

"_Then tell me, Kasai, what it is you are here for, but by all means take your time. I have nothing I would rather be doing at this point!" Ozai hotly interjected, flames lashing around him._

"_Please, My Lord," Kasai stuttered, "I am here for a reason."_

"_Then by all means, my dear," Ozai said calmly," Speak it."_

_Kasai inhaled shakily._

"_My Lord," She bowed again, "I wish to aid Princess Azula in her quest to capture the Avatar and to apprehend Prince Zuko."_

_--_

**A/N: The next chapter will have a lot of flashbacks. I 'm going to try to order them so they make sense. You will get to learn more about Kasai. Reviewplz!!**


End file.
